Babel/vi
Hệ thống cấp độ ngôn ngữ này được thiết lập dựa vào trang Wikipedia:Babel của Wikipedia, vốn là một trang để đánh giá trình độ ngôn ngữ của một người dùng wiki nhất định. Các thành viên của Nhóm ngôn ngữ Wikia có thể tự do đăng kí cấp độ của mình khi tham dự, nhưng chúng tôi khuyên bạn nên đọc những điều dưới đây như một bản hướng dẫn để đánh giá chính xác hơn. Bạn luôn có thể yêu cầu cấp độ ngôn ngữ của một thành viên trong Nhóm được chỉnh sửa, bất kể cách họ đánh giá bản thân, qua trang Báo cáo hay Tường (Message Wall) của Yatalu. Điều này là để cho cấp độ ngôn ngữ được đồng đều và công bằng với mọi thành viên, cũng như để đại diện thành viên đó một cách chính xác hơn với những người yêu cầu dịch hoặc chỉnh sửa. Cấp độ 0 * Bạn không nói ngôn ngữ này. * Bạn không đủ khả năng để đạt Cấp độ 1. Chú ý: trừ phi không có thành viên nào đang phụ trách ngôn ngữ đó, bạn không cần phải thêm babel = 0 vào tên bạn trong w:Template:WLB. Cấp độ 1 *Bạn có kiến thức cơ bản về ngôn ngữ này. *Khi đọc một bài viết, bạn có thể hiểu được dàn ý hay nội dung chính của bài viết đó. *Bạn có thể chuyển tải thông điệp của mình và trả lời các câu hỏi đơn giản. *Bạn không thể viết các bài viết hoàn chỉnh, đúng tư cách bằng ngôn ngữ này. Cấp độ 2 * Bạn có một kiến thức rộng và một vốn từ kha khá về ngôn ngữ này. * Bạn có thể hiểu được ý chính và một số các chi tiết nhỏ khi đọc một bài viết. * Bạn có thể viết bằng ngôn ngữ này, nhưng thường mắc lỗi về văn phạm, chính tả, cú pháp. * Bạn thường gặp vần đề khi viết một bài viết dạng thuyết minh. * Bạn có thể dịch đa số các bài viết với sự trợ giúp của một cuốn từ điển. Cấp độ 3 * Bạn có thể nói trôi chảy bằng ngôn ngữ này * Bạn có thể hiểu được hầu hết các bài viết mà không cần suy nghĩ nhiều (trừ các bài viết mang tính kĩ thuật). * Bạn có thể mắc những lỗi nhỏ về văn phạm, chính tả, cú pháp. * Bạn thường không hiểu các thành ngữ, tục ngữ (trừ khi được sử dụng phổ biến). * Bạn có thể viết các bài thuyết minh. Cấp độ 4 * Bạn có khả năng ngôn ngữ tương đương với một người bản xứ có học thức. * Bạn không bao giờ, hoặc rất hiếm khi, mắc các lỗi về văn phạm, chính tả, cú pháp. * Bạn có thể không hiểu một số tục ngữ. * Bạn không cần phải dùng đến từ điển, trừ phi đọc các bài viết mang tính kĩ thuật. Cấp độ 5 * Bạn có khả năng ngôn ngữ cao và có thể hiểu được các bài viết kĩ thuật. * Bạn có thể dùng ngôn ngữ này cho nghề nghiệp của bạn (như thông dịch viên hay giáo viên ngoại ngữ). Note: you are highly probable to be asked if this is legit, if you indicate this babel level. Cấp độ N N = Native = Bản xứ * Bạn là một người bản xứ. * Bạn hiểu rõ ngôn ngữ này, kể cả các thành ngữ, tục ngữ. * Bạn luôn dùng ngôn ngữ này mỗi ngày. Category:VI-tiếng Việt vi